Tentens Utterly Random Round Robin
by CaityAndNaeHeartCookies
Summary: What is the result of a caffeine fueled, sleep - deprived and homework burdened Tentens awesome idea? Well, lets just say it doesnt all go exactly to plan...And all they were supposed to do was write a story....


**Well...I just randomly decided to do a round robin story, you know those stories where you write one paragraph of the story, fold the paper over so it cant be read except for the last line showing, then hand it to someone else to complete and it turns out completely random? So I gathered up a few friends (and a sister) and we will all be doing different characters to add to the randomness!**

**First off, whose doing who, if your interested: Tenten, Deidara, Tobi, The 4th Hokage and Gaara will be written by me, Nae (As well as the story part). Sakura, Neji, Kankuro and Temari will be done by Caity, Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino done by Caity and I's other bestie Terese, Ino, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi and Kiba by another one of our besties, Tash, and Naruto will be done by my sis, Kaylee!**

**Ok, onwards!**

* * *

_Tic_

_Toc_

_Tic_

_Toc_

_Tic_

_Toc_

_Ti-_

"RAWR!!!"

_Silence...._

"Finally!"

Tenten took her hands off her head and placed them on her desk, gazing around at the piles of homework which seemed to be multiplying before her eyes. She blinked. The homework sat...Wait, were did that algebra come from??? It surely wasn't there before...

"Argh...I need coffee..."

Tenten got up and trudged into the kitchen, knocking down a coat rack along the way.

"Stupid monkeys..."

The fridge also attempted to stop her, but failed. Tenten stopped, turned, and glared at the fridge.

"Whats your problem, huh punk? You wanna piece of me, do ya, do ya??? Ooooh, I'm scared now, bring it tough guy!!BRING IT ON!!"

Meanwhile, Tentens flat mate, Ino, cautiously peeped around the corner, drawn by her friends odd conversation with an inanimate object. Realising the coast was clear and that the furniture had not come alive like she originally thought, Ino stepped out into the kitchen.

"Uuhh, Tenten..."

"WHAT!! Oh, so now you want some of this, huh bitch!"

Tenten started yelling at a completely innocent chair, pointing dramatically at her chest. She stopped yelling and glanced at Ino.

"Heh..heh..heh...hi...heh.."

"Oh god Tennie...what have I told you about studying too much! The evilness that is homework is already starting to befuddle your brain! I wouldn't be surprised if scrambled eggs slipped out of your ears!"

Tenten sighed as she fumbled around with the coffee machine, broke some random lever, glared, and stormed of in a resigned huff. Ino rolled her eyes and, like magic, miraculously defeated the evil coffee machine and sat down on the couch with Tenten, a coffee for each of them. They both sat on the couch in silence, sipping their coffee and watching a Sesame Street marathon – see how evil homework is, evil...PURE EVIL!! EVIL I TELL YOU!!! IT USES IT EVILNESS TO RAISE THE RATINGS OF SESAME STREET, A SHOW THAT WAS PREVIOUSLY WATCHED ONLY BY BRAINWASHED LITTLE KIDDIES!! Ahem..anyway...

A few minutes later...

"I KNOW!!!!!"

Tenten literally leapt off the couch and flew into her bedroom roadrunner style, leaving a puff of dirt behind her and random bits of paper floating in the air. Ino just sat dumb founded, not realising that Tentens coffee had spilt all over her expensive, designer jeans...

* * *

"Done!"

Tenten exclaimed, proudly holding two pieces of paper in the air. One was a story, the other was a short note. Tenten skipped into the lounge room, eager to show Ino her weapon to defeating the evilness of homework once and for all! (A.N: Yes, I was meant to be doing homework instead of writing this. Did I get my homework done? You'll have to ask the shredder...) She skipped into the room only to find.....*insert dramatic music* Harry Potter!.....No, I'm not joking....

"Uuuhh...What are you doing here?..."

"Uumm...I..uuhhh.....went through a faulty chimney?"

"Huh?"

"Havent you ever read the books or even watched the movie?"

"Err..Nope."

"Oh em ef gee!!! What sorta person hasn't –"

"Uuh, I gotta go.."

And with that she quickly left the lounge room, leaving a ranting, scarheaded kid in her wake. This day was just getting weirder and weirder..Wait a second....dude its like 12 o clock at night!

* * *

"Annnnnd, how is this supposed to help with homework?"

Ino gazed sceptically at the note in her hand. Tenten then launched into a full-scaled lesson about how this and that equals this and that and that this equals something awesome and turtles shall rule the world blabbity blah blah, complete with blackboard and one of those pointy- outy sticks that teachers use with 'Property of Harry Potter' engraved on it. By the time she had finished, Ino now knew all the of the Czechoslovakian alphabet, how to speak in pig-latin, hyper text mark-up language, the many uses behind crayons and other random...shit...She was now fully prepared for a life of...uhh...not working behind a McDonalds' counter...I guess....

"Fine, I'll do it..."

With a resigned sigh, Ino trudged wearily passed Tenten, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and into her room. She plomped herself down at her desk and proceeded to continue Tentens roundrobin story, the note reading:

_To whoever happens to be awesome enough to be reading this,_

_After much terribly hard thinking and combining my super-dooperly awesome being awesome skills and my homework arse-kicking techniques_ ("Typical Tenten..." Ino rolled her eyes.), _I have come up with an awesome idea!! We shall do a round robin story! You guys know the drill!! Once your finished, pass it on to whoever happens to be nearest to you, and you better do it!!! Or else!! One condition though, the story has to be about a turtle called Steve, other then that, go nuts!!! Oh, and add your name to the back of the card!_

_Lotsa love,_

_Tennie xox_

Ino placed the note back on the desk and started writing.

* * *

"Saaaakkkurrrraaaaaaaaaa...."

Sakura rolled over, trying to avoid the extremely annoying voice attempting to awaken her.

"Oh Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

She opened her eyes a crack, seeing only a blurry figure in the dim light.

"Saaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakuras vision became clear, and, less then two metres from her face she saw a hideous, two headed monster!!....Ummm, I mean Ino...hehe...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Sakura snapped into a sitting positon, headbutting Ino and sending her flying into a coat rack.

"Stupid monkeys..."

Ino groaned as she rubbed her head and glared at Sakuras toy monkey, Mr Giggles. Sakura meanwhile had regained her composure and was glaring at Ino.

"What do you want! Its fricken 12.30!!!!!!!!!! What the hell man!!!"

"Here, Tenten wants you to do this."

Ino groaned as she tossed the papers to Sakura and trudged back to her room to finally get some sleep. Sakura blinked as she read the piece of paper and with a roll of her eyes, reluctantly started her part of the story.

* * *

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tappity tap tap_

_Tap_

Sakura sat patiently outside ones bedroom window, eagerly tapping on the glass. Her patience was rewarded when soon enough, the curtains whipped open , revealing an extremely pissed off Uchiha . (Who was also topless, Sakura noticed..hehe...)

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKEN WANT FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!!!"

Sasuke yelled through the glass, the true 'scaryness' (for lack of a better word) of his voice muffled. Sakura merely grinned and went all fangirl like.

"Oh hi Sasuke! How are you Sasuke? I hope you were having a good sleep Sauke! What did you have for dinner Sasuke? Whats your favourite colour Sasuke? Sasuke, do you like polony? Sasu-"

"For the mightiness that is Pantenes sake, what is it woman??? What was so bloody important that you need to wake me up at –" He glanced at his clock. "1 in the morning??"

"Oh right, I'm supposed to give you this, " she slipped the papers through the tiny gap where Sasuke had opened his window. "Would you like me to hang around while you-"

"No."

"Oh, donty worry, It'll be my pleas-"

"No."

"I'll bake cookies, make you milo.."

Sasuke closed the curtain, Sakura continued on, oblivious to Sasuke ditching her. He read through the note, an evil grin spreading across his face.

* * *

" And the pie falling from the sky, why it must be destiny!!!"

Neji announced dramatically, throwing his arms into the air, causing him to loose his balance and fall into a coat rack.

"Stupid monkeys.." _Woah, where did that come from? What do monkeys have to do with anything? Duh Neji, its destiny of course..._

Suddenly, a paper plane shot through the open window, hitting Neji straight on the nose and awakening him from his conversation with himself.

"Its a bad omen!! Destiny striked 3 times today already and its only 1.34!!! Noooo!!! Save the women and the children!"

Neji dropped to the floor and covered his head with his hands, cowering. He decided he would risk a peek at the rather dangerous and pointy flying object, looking through a gap in his fingers. Realising it was just a seemingly harmless paper plane, he sprung to his feet, raced off, and returned exactly 4.67 seconds later, fully equipped with gloves, goggles, lab suit, dental floss and barbeque tongs. Carefully, he unfolded the piece of paper, and read it, scanning every inch for any trace of a trap. Convinced it was safe, he removed the gloves, picked it up, and retreated to the safety of his free-from-destinies- revenge-attacks- supposably room.

* * *

"Uuuuhhhh...N-N-Neji...W-What are you doing?"

"Sshhh!! They might see me!!!"

"W-who Neji?"

"Destiny!"

And with a yelp, Neji dived under Hinatas bed, terrified. Hinatas room wasn't a free-from-destinies- revenge-attacks- supposably room. He cautiously slipped his hand out from under Hinatas bed and passed her the note, whipping it straight back under as soon as she had hold of it. Hinata sighed and read through the note, pulling a sparkly, rainbow coloured pencil out from behind her ear.

* * *

"K-Kiba –"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT SERVE PANCAKES!!"

"K-Kiba-"

"Sir, this restaurant is called TACO Bell for a reason, we don't serve fricken pancakes!!!"

Kiba was standing in the drive through of Taco Bell, yelling into the speaker-box-thingo, oblivious to the 30 or so cars waiting (yes, even though its about 2.30am, Taco Bell was busy).

"YEAH!! BUT YOU DONT SEE MCDONALDS SELLING FARMERS DO YA? IF I WANTED TO BUY A FAMER, ID GO TO THE CITY FARMERS PLACE! SAME GOES WITH HUNGRY JACKS! THEY DONT SELL GUYS CALLED JACK WHICH JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE HUNGRY DO THEY!! HAVING TACO IN YOUR NAME DOESNT MEAN YOU CANT SELL PANCAKES!! BASTARD!!"

Hinata just rolled her eyes and slipped the piece of paper into Kibas pocket, he'll find it later... Satisfied she had completed her epic mission, she headed home to finally get some sleep.

"Sir, please, I'll have to call-"

"MY MUM??? YOUR GONNA BRING MY MUM INNA THIS?? WHAT SORTA COWARD ARE YOU?? RELYING IN LITTLE OLD LADIES TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK, PFFT, YOUR A FRICKEN PANSY MAN! ALL I WANTS A FRICKEN PANCAKE!!! I-"

Kiba was cut off when 5 security guards apprehended him and checked him unceremoniously into the back of a paddy wagon (lol).

* * *

"So, what'd you do?"

"Welll....."

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking along, minding my own business when this random came running outta no where and hit me with a coat rack and I was all like "Dude, WTF?" and it turned out, I was in a no swearing zone, you know like those no parking zones, yeah 'sept this one was a no swearing, anyway, so I quickly hid before the swearing police came in their flashy purple and orange uniforms (and they say Naruto had bad fashion sense..). Well, it turns out, I then stepped into a no glasses zone, so without realising it i leapt back and I was all like "Man, WTF, who comes up with this zone shit?" Then I was like "Shit.."- I had leapt back into the no swearing zone, you know like those no parking zones, sept-_

"Yeah, yeah man you said that already..."

_Dude!!! What sort of a dude interrupts flashbacks man!! A flashback-interruperer!! Thats who!! No one likes flashback-interruperers....Anywayz....So I was all like "Oh no! Now the swearing police (whose fashion sense is worse then Narutos may I add...) are gonna get me!!" Then I was all like "Hold on a second dude, Im a fricken ninja for Garys sake!! All i gotta do is shove a few bugs up his arse!! Then I was like "Ohhh yeaaaah...Im in Kentucky.....crap like that is illegal here", but I remembered that a tad too late, I already had a few guys wriggling in pain at my feet._

_END FLASHBACK_

" So I was deported back here and charged with swearing in a no swearing zone four times, wearing glasses in a no glasses zone and attacking police with concealed and illegal weapons – put short, I'm in some deep shit man...What 'bout you?"

"Armed robbery, and uuuh..being too cool for school, and all..."

"Oh yeah.."

"You know what Shino, that is the most I've ever heard you say, you should rant more often."

"Hn.."

Kiba rolled his eyes and stuck his hand into his pocket to get his Ipod, only to find a slip of paper.

"Huh? Aw well, I guess it would be funner then listen to mute over here..."

Kiba crept up to the bars and slipped a pen out of the pocket of a security guard which just so happened to have collapsed from something or other just outside Kiba and Shinos cell (the pen was right next to the keys, why he didn't grab those, no one knows...).

Once he finished, he passed the paper and pen to Shino, who saw this as a marvellous opportunity to let his creative side shine!

* * *

**No, I haven't finished yet! I just thought I had better get this part up so it helps us with Tentens story, so we can get the characters into character. (Well, into character by my stories standards anyway...)**


End file.
